flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Dyson Frost's wall
Dyson Frost had a wall covered with lines, writing, and photographs. The wall was first seen in the title image of episode 16 of season 1. The wall represents possible alternate/future timelines which Frost saw in his flashforwards. Frost metaphorically refers to it — as well as other similar diagrams, such as one represented by domino chains — as a "Garden of Forking Paths". The wall was located in Building 7 of an abandoned Army depot at 423 Ingres Street, 46 miles northeast of Antelope Valley. After Mark Benford rescued Demetri Noh, sprinklers were activated which washed away the lines and text on the wall. Mark remembers only that written at the very top, the destination of all paths, was "DECEMBER 12th 2016 — THE END". Photographs Photographs of the following people appear on the wall: * Demetri Noh * Janis Hawk * Mark Benford * Marshall Vogel * Sheriff Keegan, crossed over with an X * Simon Campos * Stanford Wedeck Texts The texts below are sorted by color. Within each color, texts are in alphabetical order by the first item in the chain. Items within a chain are separated with long dashes (—) and ordered from top-to-bottom, left-to-right. Blue * ADORE * ¤ — CAINE — R.R. — … — KILL MCKINNON * ¤ — CHINA — * ... DEAL — HELLINGER TAKEN — ASSAULT — N. HELPS — … * … — "LIEGE 23" — … — BLUEPRINTS FOR DEVICE — BETA-TEST DEVICE — SEE ADDENDUM JAN 22, … — … * MEET RT LANE TEMPLE UNIVERSITY Green * 17,000 * ANDREWS … — BUILD TOWER * — KING'S GAMBIT — LEVERAGE ON BENFORD — ANTELOPE VALLEY — * — STRANGE THINGS HAPPEN AT THE ONE TWO POINT — Orange * 908 — BOSTON — BENFORD ADVANCE — … * ¤ — D TAKES E4 * CUSTOMER CHOICE — "AGREEMENT IN PRINCIPLE" — HERZOG [sic] — SAWYER COURT * ED GERMAIN FELLOWSHIP * LAB DESTROYED * "MAESTRO di COLOR" — ANSIBLE THEORY — PURSUE — ONE WAY COMMUNICATION FAILS — TOKYO … — ¤ * MASON ANDREWS — SEATTLE * SCHEVENINGEN DEFENSE — MATE IN THREE * SEE NOTHING * THEO — CERN * TRISTAN FAILS — RECOVERY Purple * ALTAR * BENFORD — PLAN B — ¤ * — COUNTDOWN — COMMENCE PYANG YANG — … — … CANDIDATES — ELIYAHU HANOVI — TOOD SCHOOL "LELAND" — PORT AU-PRINCE — MIDNIGHT CHIMES * MACH * QB7++ — RAB+ * REJECT * ¤ — VOGEL DIES — NO DEAL — VOGEL — CHEYENNE Red White * ANTELOPE VALLEY — ZOOM CAR — MARCH 15th 2010 DEMETRI DIES — CARNIVAL — L.B.C. — LATHE — QUEEN SACRIFICE — KILL PAT. 9 — JAN. 4th, 2010-SOMALIA — N. CAN'T HELP — KEEP DISTANCE — DEC 15th HONG KONG — PORT OF SAN FRANCISCO — FRACTURE — SHERIFF DIES — OCT. 9 — OCT 6, 2009 — GBO — CAMPOS CALL — ... — PIECES IN PLACE — K. PROVINCE THE CAVE — LEVITICUS 20:3 — ALPHA Q.E.D. * DECEMBER 12th 2016 — THE END * HARVARD * HELLINGER — REDESIGN — INCONCLUSIVE * LITTLE RIVER — LAB INTACT * MY PLAN B CAINE — TELEMETRY ACHIEVED VIA PATIENT 6 8.12.00 Yellow * ¤ — APPREHEND — ... — INTERVENE — ARREST — INFO DUMP — D.C. — PRESIDENT CLEMENTE — "MASON ANDREWS" — ¤ * ... — BENFORD LIVES — שוב — ... * CAMPOS KILLED * DEAL — SILENCING * ... — HAVERFORD — TRISTAN'S PLAN — DUBLIN — MCLAIMOOR — THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WIND — DRINKING FROM BOTH ENDS OF THE NILE — SCHOOLING FOR TWO — NOMINATED — ST JOHN'S — TRISTAN BORN — SOFIA — ... * KIOSK — SEATTLE * SECOND SOLARIA PROTOCOL * THEO CALL * YOUNGSTOWN Category:Walls